For a long time, a feature size of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is scaled down according to Moore's law, and a working speed of the MOSFET is faster and faster. However, physical and technical limits of Si materials have been reached. Therefore, in order to improve a performance of the MOSFET, various methods have been proposed, and consequently a More-than-Moore era has come. Among them, an effective technology is a high-mobility channel engineering based on heterogeneous materials, particularly, high-carrier-mobility materials such as Si-based Ge materials. For example, one high-hole-mobility Si-based Ge material is a GeOI structure formed by directly bonding Ge and a Si wafer having a SiO2 insulating layer, which has good application perspective.
A conventional GeOI structure is formed by directly bonding Ge and insulation oxides such as SiO2, or formed by forming GeO2 on Ge and then bonding Ge and a silicon wafer. The defects lie in that, if a Ge layer is directly formed on an insulation oxide substrate, because an interface between the Ge materials and the insulation oxides is poor, particularly, an interface state density is very high, serious carrier scattering and leakage may be caused, thus influencing a performance of a device. In addition, because the Ge layer is very thin, a strain in the Ge layer may be difficult to produce. However, a suitable strain in the Ge layer may improve the performance of the device effectively.